Unsung
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: Ember's innermost thoughts...  Rated T because I am overly cautious.


**Unsung**

**Summary:** Ember's innermost thoughts.

"I wish you would just go somewhere and die already!" she screamed as she slammed her bedroom door in my face. Thet had been the last thing my sister had ever said to me. My name is Ember, but you probably already knew that. When I was alive I had an older brother and a younger sister. I had both of my parents, and we even had a dog. Most of the time I had been there though I couldn't help but think that the dog was the only one who understood me. I don't remember what I had done to cause my sister to say those hatefull words to me. I just remember running out into the night and then those awful headlights...

I was hit by a car, strange way for a me to go, but hey you don't get to choose. The driver had been drunk, I had been crying. Neither of us saw the other until it was too late... No one noticed when I got hit, no one but me. I felt like I was slipping away, everything became cold even though it was summer time. Suddenly, I was looking down at myself, lying in a pool of blood with my chest crushed in. No one noticed as he stuffed my body in the trunk of the car but me, and as he drove off I felt a pull telling me to follow and I did. A few miles away from my house, not that far really, he parked the car and staggered into a house and stayed the night.

Later, much later, the next day he came out and looked in the trunk and I saw myself again. This time though my body was as white as a sheet. He slammed the trunk closed and with a panicked look on his face drove off. Again, I felt the strange pull, again, I followed. He dug a small hole in a ditch near the woods and dumped my body very unceremoniously into the hole and covered it up. As he left this time, I did not feel the pull. I remember going home to see if anybody had worried about me. I didn't need to bother.

They didn't cry. They didn't even worry when I didn't come home later that night. Heck, they even waited two full agonizing (for me) weeks to call the police and report me missing. Throughout the course of a year no one cried, they didn't even talk about me. It was if I had never even existed. Almost as if they had forgotten about me.

When the cops finally found my body (with my help of course) they told my family what they thought had happened to me. My parents just nodded while my sister painted her nails that awful bright neon pink I hated, and my brother played games on his computer. Still, no one cried. It was like they had never cared.

A few weeks after that my family cleaned out all my stuff. They sold my guitar, donated my clothes, my sister finally got my CD collection that she wanted so badly. They got rid of whatever served them no purpose, and whatever they wanted to keep (which was close to nothing) they put in an old trunk in a corner of the back of our dusty old attic. Once everything was cleaned out, they redecorated my room and made it in to a guest room. They even went throughout the house and took down all my pictures, which were very few in number, those they also put in the trunk. They had in a sense erased me. I was forgotten.

Now after two and a half years nothing has changed. They still don't talk about me, my stuff is still in the far back corner of the attic with about an inch of dust on the trunk. The dog, the only one who had seemed saddened at my being gone is now dead. I wrote my name on a slip of paper once and left it in the open space for someone to find, in hopes that I might get at least a single tear. My sister found it, and just when I thought I might get a reaction... She asked mom who Ember was.

It's painful everytime I visit them, to see them with no memory of me. Thats why I sing 'Remember' so often, because if I don't do it to remember why I keep visiting them, I might stop coming at all. If I stop visiting, I might forget who I am just like they did. I can only hope that one day they will remember me, their daughter and sister... Ember.

_"__Your life goes on without me  
>My life, a losing game<br>But you should, you should not doubt me  
>You will remember my name <em>

_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name <em>

_Your heart, your heart abandoned  
>Your wrong, now bear the shame<br>Like dead trees in cold December  
>Nothing but ashes remain..."<em>


End file.
